overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Chief of Red Eye
Chief of Red Eye was the former leader of the Red Eye before Crusch Lulu became chieftain. Appearance In the Anime he is depicted wearing a hood, indicating he was a priest. Personality From his actions, it shows that the Chief of Red Eye was loyal to Red Eye. Willing to do anything to ensure it’s survival, even breaking the taboo of cannibalism. It’s inferred that the Chief was aware of the consequences of his actions. When his tribe rebelled against him, rather than submit quietly, he resisted to the very end. This was not done for himself, but for the tribe. In order to give the tribe unity, he willingly accepted the role as the villain, giving them an enemy to fight in order to channel their hostility for one another they gain from when they ate the flesh of their comrades. This way he could provide a way to alleviate their burdening guilt. Background During the tribal war that engulfed the Wetlands of the Great Lake, Red Eye stayed neutral during the conflict. The tribe was in dire straits due to a lack of food and though the priests could create food with magic it was merely a stopgap measure, and the tribe was slowly and surely heading towards extinction. However, the Chief of Red Eye suddenly brought back some food one day; fresh red meat. Everyone in the tribe had an idea of where the meat came from. The tribe had strict laws laid out, and those that violated them were exiled. The chief only brought meat back after those who were exiled had left the village. Though cannibalism was a taboo, the tribe ate the meat in order to survive. The tribe subsisted on the flesh provided. Until the guilt of the consuming, their comrades overwhelmed their conscience. The tribe split in two, one faction under the Chief of Red Eye and the other led by Crusch Lulu, a candidate for the position of tribal chief. The Chief of Red Eye fought until the bitter end, and he died after being covered in countless wounds. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc In Crusch’s conversation with Zaryusu, she confessed to the of her guilt and the burden of becoming the acting chief. Explaining how she rose to the position by rebelling against the previous chief, due to his hand in forcing the tribe to resort to cannibalism. While the previous chief and his actions during that time were considered heinous, however after remembering his sincere smile as he died, she realized that the Chief was in the end right and that what he did during the food shortage and even his death was to serve the tribe. Her, on the other hand, acted out of hatred and idealism. After comparing herself to the Chief, she wonders how she could ever compare to a leader who had such foresight.Overlord First Half Chapter 42: War Part 2Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Gathering, Lizardman Abilities and Powers Given that Red Eye selects its chieftain based on magical talent, it can be assumed he was a powerful priest. Relationships Crusch Lulu Crusch was next in line to ascend the position of chief. She led the revolt against him and his supporters. However, when the final blow was dealt on him, he did not look at her in hatred or resentment but merely smiled, accepting his fate and understanding that it was inevitable and served a greater purpose. Trivia * The chief’s actions though controversial, after his death many included Crusch realized that he was right in the end. * While his resistance to the rebellion led to a split in the tribe, it halved the number of members in the tribe to allow food to be equally distributed, restoring peace. Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= References }} Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen Category:Priests Category:Chieftains Category:Magic Casters Category:Red Eye